Secours inconnu
by guepard54
Summary: Et si Erik et Charles s'étaient rencontrés avant cette nuit fatidique dans l'océan. OS lié à X-men First Class. Pas de slash. POV Erik.


**Secours inconnu**

 **Un petit OS de X-men qui m'est venu en regardant à nouveau 'Le commencement'. Et si, Charles et Erik ne s'étaient pas rencontrés la nuit dans l'océan ?**

 **Pas de slash, simplement la naissance d'une profonde amitié. Point de vue Erik (parce que j'aurai adoré savoir ce qu'il pensait de Charles au moment où il l'a rencontré !). Par contre, Erik sait déjà qu'il est un mutant et que Shaw et sa bande le sont aussi. Il pense juste que la condition mutante est réservée à très, très peu de gens.**

 **Comme toujours, rien de l'univers X-men ne m'appartient.**

 **Bonne Lecture,**

 **Guepard54**

 **XM-XM-XM**

Erik regardait d'un air peu amène la foule qui se pressait dans ce bar au fur et à mesure que la nuit avançait. Tous ces humains, complètement dégénérés, qui ignoraient qu'il y avait des choses bien plus importantes que la sortie du dernier 'Iphone' dans la vie.

Le manipulateur de métal se demandait encore pourquoi il était venu ici. Son dernier contact avait dû être complètement shooté lorsqu'il lui avait indiqué que Shaw venait ici de temps à autre. Il n'y avait que des _humains_ ici. Tous buvaient et discutaient en hurlant presque.

Tous, mis à part un individu qui devait avoir deux ou trois ans de moins qu'Erik, des cheveux mi-longs couleur chocolat-noisette. Ce qui choqua le manipulateur de métal, c'est que l'homme était la seule personne présente dans ce bar à porter des vêtements convenables : une chemise blanche soigneusement repassée et un pantalon de costume noir. Sa veste était accrochée au dos de la chaise sur laquelle il était présentement assis. Sur la table devant lui, un cahier épais dans lequel il ne cessait de griffonner.

Erik se dit que ce devait être le seul individu intelligent de la pièce. Si tant est qu'un humain puisse être digne d'intérêt.

'Avec des réflexions comme çà, vous devez vous retrouver bien souvent seul.' Fit une voix dans sa tête.

Erik sursauta. Qu'est-ce que… Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se parler à lui-même et il était sûr que, même dans ce cas-là, sa voix n'aurait pas eu cette consonance. Il n'était pas non plus superstitieux, ce qui laissait seulement comme hypothèse…

« Vous êtes vraiment très rapide d'esprit mon ami, je dois vous féliciter.', retentit à nouveau la voix.

Le manipulateur de métal tourna la tête dans tous les sens pour essayer de voir 'qui' parlait. Emma Frost n'était pas là et de toute manière, ce n'était pas du tout sa voix, et ce d'autant plus que celle-ci contenait un accent très british. La question était : derrière lequel de ces décérébrés se cachait en réalité un mutant ?

« Je suppose que je dois prendre cela pour un compliment. »

Cette fois, la voix était bien réelle. Erik se retourna avec méfiance.

Devant lui se tenait le jeune homme bien habillé, ses yeux bleus extraordinaires débordants de curiosité. Il sourit et tendit une main amicale à l'Allemand.

« Charles Xavier. »

Erik regarda le plus jeune d'un air soupçonneux et ne jeta même pas un regard vers la main tendue. Il n'était pas à l'aise avec les télépathes. Ses quelques expériences avec Emma Frost avaient été plus que désagréables. Et pourquoi le brun souriait-il ? On n'avait vraiment pas idée de se montrer si ouvert avec un inconnu. Encore un inconscient…

« Je ne vous ai rien demandé. », fit le manipulateur de métal avant de se détourner brusquement et de se diriger vers la sortie.

Il planta là-dessus l'Anglais. Ce dernier ne cria pas et tenta encore moins de le rattraper. Et dire que pendant une seconde, Erik avait cru qu'il n'appartenait pas à la même espèce que tous ces idiots qui composaient la foule autour d'eux. Il avait certainement rêvé ou s'était trompé de personne. Le seul mutant de ce bar, c'était Erik lui-même. Sans plus y penser, Erik sortit de l'établissement, respirant à pleins poumons l'air frais du soir.

Il avait toujours apprécié la marche à pied et c'est ce moyen qu'il choisit pour se rendre à son hôtel qui se situait pourtant à plus de trois kilomètres du bar. Il était sûr de n'être importuné par personne. A cette heure tardive, les humains normaux avaient bien trop peur pour faire une activité aussi simple que de la marche à pied. Néanmoins, lui-même laissa une partie de son esprit sur ses gardes. Au cas où.

Bien lui en prit car il s'aperçut en empruntant un quart d'heure plus tard une petite ruelle sombre en guise de raccourci qu'il était suivi.

« Bonjour Erik. Je connais quelqu'un qui va être ravi de te revoir. »

Il se retourna pour se trouver nez-à-nez avec Emma Frost. L'instant d'après, les muscles de son corps refusaient tout bonnement d'obéir à la moindre commande. Un sourire victorieux s'étala sur le visage de la blonde.

« Tu as perdu tes réflexes, chéri ? »

Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une provocation étant donné que la télépathe aux ordres de Sébastian Shaw le maintenait elle-même sous son joug, son sourire s'élargissant lorsqu'elle sentit l'esprit d'Erik tenter en vain de résister à son emprise.

Puis elle siffla bien fort et Azazel, le téléporteur à la peau rouge apparut près d'eux.

« Emmène-nous directement sur le yacht. », ordonna Emma.

Le nouveau venu acquiesça et posa une main sur elle et l'autre sur le manipulateur de métal. Une seconde s'écoula, puis une deuxième, une troisième…

« Azazel, on ne va pas dormir ici ! », s'impatienta la télépathe. Il ne répondit pas.

Toujours sous l'emprise de la jeune femme, Erik essayait de comprendre pourquoi le téléporteur était toujours là, comme figé, alors que son don lui permettait habituellement d'aller d'une extrémité du globe à l'autre en moins d'une seconde.

Puis il aperçut une vague forme qui se découpait dans le brouillard nocturne, à quelques mètres derrière la collaboratrice de Sébastian Shaw.

Le jeune homme du bar – comment s'appelait-il déjà, Charles Xavier ? – se tenait là, immobile et silencieux.

Remarquant le regard fixe d'Erik, qui détourna les yeux une seconde trop tard pour ne pas donner l'alerte, Emma se retourna brusquement, offrant son dos à l'Allemand. Erreur fatale car son cerveau n'eut même pas le temps d'enregistrer la seconde menace. Erik _ressentit_ le métal présent sur elle et se servit de son médaillon pour l'étrangler lentement mais sûrement. Il la vit ouvrir la bouche dans l'espoir d'avaler une goulée d'air. Aucune chance. L'Allemand n'allait pas abandonner son avantage de sitôt. Et cela prouverait à Shaw une bonne fois pour toutes qu'il n'était pas qu'un jouet.

Cependant, il n'eut jamais l'occasion d'aller jusqu'au bout. Une soudaine et vive douleur apparut dans son esprit et il se recroquevilla une seconde, lâchant de ce fait prise sur sa victime.

Il entendit Frost essayer de reprendre son souffle et s'étonna qu'elle ne reprenne pas aussitôt l'avantage sur lui.

« Toi et ton amie, vous retournez d'où vous venez. », entendit-il une voix tout à fait sérieuse.

Un flash signala le départ de Frost et Azazel. Erik se redressa et vit ce qu'il avait oublié de prendre en compte, tout à sa vengeance. Le jeune homme aux yeux très bleus se tenait toujours à quelques mètres devant lui. Il le regardait d'un air compatissant.

'La violence est rarement la solution, mon ami.'

Cette fois, plus de doute. Il s'agissait d'un télépathe, et beaucoup plus puissant qu'Emma Frost si ce à quoi il venait d'assister était une preuve.

« Pour les gens qui n'ont jamais affronté de vrais problèmes, peut-être. », rétorqua-t-il sans même y penser, fixant l'autre d'un regard dur.

Xavier soupira et énonça d'une voix remplie d'amabilité

« Bonne soirée, mon ami. »

Puis repartit par là d'où il était venu.

L'esprit d'Eric ne fit qu'un tour. Toute à sa colère, l'Allemand s'aperçut qu'il avait totalement négligé les remerciements. Il le rattrapa.

« Attendez ! », il attendit que l'Anglais se retourne vers lui. « Je voulais vous remercier pour votre intervention. »

Ces mots furent plus faciles à sortir qu'il ne l'aurait cru. En effet, Erik Lehnsherr avait littéralement horreur de présenter des excuses, a fortiori à des inconnus . Pourtant, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il ressentait le besoin de calmer son tempérament face à cet homme. Et ce n'était pas dû à la télépathie. Mais inexplicablement et bien que ses instincts naturels voulurent se révolter contre cette sensation nouvelle et inédite, il sentait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Charles Xavier. Qu'il s'était trouvé un ami.

Un 'Sentiments partagés' chaleureux retentit dans son esprit et il vit que le brun lui souriait amicalement.

Puis l'esprit d'Erik lui rappela qu'il avait une mission à effectuer et pour laquelle il ne devait absolument pas perdre de temps. Il devait quitter la ville immédiatement maintenant que l'équipe de Shaw savait où le chercher.

« Alors bonne continuation à vous. Ravi d'avoir pu vous aider. Faîtes bien attention à vous. », énonça l'Anglais.

Erik acquiesça silencieusement mais d'un air beaucoup moins froid que précédemment puis se détourna à son tour. Avant de se raviser et de revenir sur ses pas pour – avec un mince sourire – tendre la main à son interlocuteur qui le regardait toujours aussi calmement.

« Erik Lensherr. Ravi de vous avoir rencontré, Monsieur Xavier. »

Le télépathe sourit à pleines dents avant de répondre à son geste avec e. Puis l'Allemand s'éloigna enfin, se disant qu'il venait de rencontrer une – si rare – personne digne d'intérêt.


End file.
